Two Immortals, One Bride
by Laihi
Summary: Jareth did not think that his competition for Sarah would be another Immortal, much less a woman.... Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover .
1. Chapter 1

**"Two Immortals, One Bride"**

**A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**Sadly still, I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution (although I wish I had Selene's outfit...).

**Summary:** Jareth did not think that his competition for Sarah would be another Immortal, much less a woman...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Tap, tap, tap...smack!_

The Goblin King grew impatient, not knowing why. His throne room was as noisy as usual, just a little cleaner, and there had had an unusual surge of wish-aways now, going from one or two a month to two or three every week. It was not as if he wasn't busy enough as it is, trying to run his kingdom , yet for all the runners of his Labyrinth, not one was ever able to solve it, not since Sarah...

_"Sarah,' _he whispered with a sigh to himself, thought a couple of goblins with keener hearing heard their king. Even though he wasn't kicking them around as much anymore, neither did he do much of anything else with them either, unless there was a wish-away. They missed the pretty lady, the-girl-that-ate-the-peach-and-forgot-everything, and they missed playing with her little brother, Toby. They started up a conversation about it, if a conversation is what you would call it...

"What happened to the pretty lady?"

"Dunno, she beat king and left."

"She beat king?"

"Yeah."

"Why doesn't she visit king...? King lonely without the-girl-that-ate-the-peach-and-forgot-everything..."

"Don't say that! King will kick you out window."

"Why?"

"Cause she beat king and broke his thump-thump."

"King has thump-thump?"

At this, Jareth jumped up and bellowed.

"You all have 10 seconds to clear this room or every one of you will be thrown into the bog!" he yelled.

It only took five.

He sat back in his throne, summoning a crystal and willing it to show him Sarah. It grew cloudy for a moment, and then its crystal depth cleared, showing him an older brick building with a line of people outside it...

--

Out side of the brick building that barely looked big enough to house the people in the line, much less even half of them, Sarah stood in a long dark coat that came to her ankles, loosely fitting her slender frame. It was a bit warm for the trench coat, but she also did not feel like revealing her new dress in front of her friend who had been dying to see it...

"Come on, Sarah, let me get a peek," her friend said, trying to get her to loosen her hold on the coat.

"No, Jak, you can wait," She said, swatting his hand, "Besides, you already know what it looks like anyway...you picked it out."

"But it is different seeing it on a movie screen and in real life...what, you afraid of showing a little skin?"

Sarah glared at Jak for the comment and the challenge, pointing at his own outfit.

"And what do you call what you are wearing? A long kilt? You are not even Irish..." she retorted.

"It's the Scottish that wear kilts, for your information, and my boyfriend likes it," replied Jak.

"Speaking of which, where is said boyfriend?

Jak nodded towards the club, whose dimly lit sign glowed off the fishnet shirt he wore and the multiple spikes on the chocker around his neck and writs.

"And why didn't he meet you outside here?"

"I don't know, he probably had to work tonight, and I didn't want to come here alone...," he said as they neared the door. The bouncer held out his hand and Jak placed a small wad of money in it. After telling the bouncer that Sarah was with him, he admitted them in.

The inside of the club looked cavernous compared to the way it looked outside, and something soundproof stooped the music from reaching outside. As Sarah took in all the sights, someone offered her a hand. She looked to the hand's owner, whose beautiful blue eyes almost hypnotized her on the spot.

"May I relieve you of your jacket, miss? It can be put with the rest until you leave," he said.

"Uh, sure," she said tearing her eyes away in embarrassment. She undid the clasps to the jacket, a slid it off. She smoothed out her dress; a strapless, plaid corset-style dress hugged her form, coming 2 or three inches above the knees in the front and about three inches below the knees in the back. There was a fringe of black lace around the edges, and the fishnet stockings accented her legs gracefully, her metal plated boots coming only half way up her legs. She did not don the spikes Jak had, but did smear some dark kohl eye shadow around her eyes and some blood red lipstick that matched the red of her dress. She, with her ebony hair and her hunter green eyes, was a Gothic beauty. The one holding her jacket looked her up and down, nodding in approval.

"If you do not object to me saying so, you are a very beautiful woman, my lady," he said with a short bow.

She wondered at his elegant manner, before saying, "Thank you."

He handed her a ticket for her jacket, along with a card that had a picture of a single blood drop in a circle.

"If you will, hand this to the bartender when you go to get a drink," he said.

"Uh...okay," and made her way to the bar, where Jak was making lovey-dovey eyes at one of the bartenders.

"Oh, there you are Sarah," he said, "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Drake. Drake, this is my college friend, Sarah."

"Good Evening, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sarah," he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Once again, she thought of the polite manners of which the employees here talked in. He also had blue eyes, though a bit darker than those of the other man. Remembering him, Sarah handed Drake the card.

"The man that took my jacket told me to give you this, I don't know why..."

Drake looked at it, as if he was reading a message.

"Oh, this is just his way of offering to pay for your drinks tonight. Not many people get his attention in such a way," he said, stashing in the register, "No worries, he isn't trying to hook up with you, just being a gentleman. Unlike some one..." pointedly rolling his eyes at Jak, who swatted his arm playfully.

They turned their attention back to each other, which gave Sarah a chance to look around the place. For being a popular Gothic club, it was quite unlike what she thought it would be. Besides the bar, there were scattered tables and bar-stools all round, as well as an area in the far back that had several large, soft-looking chairs and tables around it. there was a dance floor off to the left of the bar, where several couples were dancing slowly with each other to the alternative music of the band playing, The music was rock, yet didn't have the crazed fury of it. She turned back to the bar, looking to see Jak and Drake had disappeared. A female bartender came over, smiling at Sarah with ripe red lips that beckoned anyone daring enough to kiss them.

"Hey there, my name is Tsarina. Is there anything I can get you, beautiful?" she said with a wink, her mischievous green eyes looking at Sarah with curiosity and something else that she couldn't name.

"I'm not sure..." Sarah said, looking at the bottles behind the bewitching bartender.

"How about a glass of Sanguinarian wine to start you off for the evening?" she said, pulling out the tall wine glass from under the counter and filling it with some dark red wine. She passed the glass to Sarah, who took a sip.

"Hey this is pretty good," she said. The wine was red, and thicker than it looked when it was poured from the bottle. It had a unique, sweet taste to it, almost like drinking life itself.

Tsarina smiled, "Glad you like it. Let me know when you need a refill, hun." She placed the bottle back to its place, and went to take care of another customer.

--

Mean while, Jareth watched all of this, or mainly, watched Sarah as she sipped her drink. She had truly grown to be an amazingly beautiful young woman, tall and slender, yet unmistakably a woman. He watched as she sipped her drink, wishing he were there beside her, having been relived that her companion was not a suitor. He debated going to her, not knowing what she felt about him after what occoured between them nearly nine mortal years ago, only 3 years in the Underground. As he debated and watched as another woman sat next to her. If he had not been distracted so much by Sarah, he would have noticed a different air about the newcomer...if he had known the competition that this woman was to him regaining Sarah's heart, he would have made a move right then...

* * *

Okay, there is the first chapter. I plan to introduce Selene in the next chapter, which probably will not be up until Monday. Thank for reading, please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Two Immortals, One Bride"**

**A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly still, I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution...

(((Author's Note: Yes, Selene will be appearing in this chapter, and the focus will be on her and Sarah, with just a little bit of Jareth's ego...)))

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Selene sat down at the bar, glad for soft seat to rest on. Since become the new vampire elder and true immortal, her life became chaotic and annoyingly hectic. She was now seen as the leader of the new vampire coven, while her former lover Michael Corvin had taken leadership of the Lycan tribes. They ended their relationship on peaceable terms, and their friendship was the main allegiance and sign of peace between the two species. She often would disappear from the coven for days, no one questioning her, knowing the stress she was under. Her appointed aide, Erika, would keep things in order until she returned. Erika and few others had escaped the mansion during Marcus' massacre, and they sought out Selene once it was all said and done. Erika was now Selene's personal aide, and though there was rumors of a romantic affair between them that drifted through the coven, Selene and Erika both denied them.

Selene sighed at this thought, as she always did. Many in the coven had approached her as potential suitors, even a few of the females wished to bond with her. But she rejected them all, not wanting someone else to concern themselves about her. Yet she secretly wished that she had a partner, one that knew nothing of her past that would accept her as she was, not just for the power and prestige it would bring them.

While deep in her thoughts, Tsarina gave her a pat on the shoulder. Selene looked up and smiled at the young vampire, only having been recently turned to escaped from a near-fatal wound she received while accidentally being hit by a bullet in one of the few fights that still broke out between the vampires and Lycans, renegade hybrids that didn't accept the peace treaty between them.

"Hey there, Selene. You want your usual?" she said, pulling out a wine glass.

Selene nodded, and Tsarina poured her a glass of the Sanguinarian "wine" she had just given another customer.

"Apparently, the wine doesn't affect mortals in any way, at least nothing serious," Tsarina mentioned as she handed over the glass.

"How do you know? You aren't experimenting again, are you?" Selene replied, giving her a serious look.

"Not really..." she replied sheepishly.

Selene raised an eyebrow, and Tsarina continued.

"I just served some to the human over there, " she said, nodding to Selene's right, "She was given the go-ahead by Gavin when he took her jacket. His card is in the register if you want to check it; Drake told her she had free drinks all night. You should check her out, she's quite a looker..."

Selene rolled here eyes and started to reject, but Tsarina stopped her, lowering her voice so that only Selene heard her.

"Look, I know I've only been a vampire for a short time, but being that you sired me I understand you better than most. I know that you want someone to truly share eternity with, and I know you're picky. Just take my advice this once, and I promise you won't regret it."

She gave Selene a wink, and went down to where the human was sitting. Selene looked the girl over as Tsarina poured her another glass of wine. Tsarina was right, the human was quite attractive. The human's ebony hair cascaded down her back down to her waist, and her slender frame and curves were not unnoticed by Selene. Tsarina joked and the human laughed, sweet and almost musical to Selene, reminding her of her neice's laughter from so long ago. As Tsarina walked back to Selene and the mortal followed her with her gaze, Selene caught a glimpse of dark emerald eyes, eyes full of a mischievous light. Tsarina grinned as she saw Selene taking an interest in the beautiful woman.

"Her name is Sarah, and she goes to one of the local colleges, studying Office Admistration. She's looking for a part-time job so she can move off campus, but hasn't had any luck yet..." she trailed off, noticing that elder vampire was only half listening. Tsarina refilled Selene's glass, and rested her elbows on the counter, with her chin rested on folded hands.

"Maybe you should offer her a job in one of the lab offices, Selene. It wouldn't hurt, and maybe it would give you two a chance to know each other, " Tsarina said, "And maybe invite her to stay in the mansion for a while..."

Selene pondered this, weighing the pros and cons of both ideas. It would be nice to have a fresh face in the labs, especially someone with the human Sarah's personality, although she'd have to be careful about her working nights. As for the mansion, she wasn't going to just let the mortal in, especially with the risk of someone being tempted to steal a little drink from her. But it was a possibility...she smiled, making her decision and walking over to the girl, whose smile melted the cold shell of the former Death Dealer.

"Hello, my name is Selene. The bartender told me you were looking for a job..."

--

Jareth finally shook himself out of his thoughts, turning his attention back to Sarah. She was talking to another female, donned head to toe in dark leather and a long, slightly flared black trench coat. Her dark brown hair was almost black, and it reached to just above her shoulders. Her face appeared to be very serious and even slightly bitter, yet when Sarah talked to her, her face warmed in a smile, one that seemed to rarely appear on her face. He paid no more attention, no worrying that she would steal her away. He still had a ego that was larger than his Labyrinth, and feared nothing from her. _"Just another mortal..."_ he thought, and with a flick of his wrist, vanished the crystal and retired to his bedchamber. If would've only watched a little longer, he would have seen how sadly he was mistaken.

--

Sarah took another sip of her drink, and continued talking to the mysterious woman that was lounging with her, who introduced herself as Selene. They had moved from the bar to the back area where the soft plush couches were at in the back of the couches were huge and littered with silk and velvet pillows, very decadent and luxurious. The two had relaxed themselves on the couches, and when Selene made a gesture to Tsarina at the bar, one of the servers brought over a bottle of the warmed wine and a small platter with two wine glasses, one of which was offered to Sarah. She wondered at the respectable manner that the woman was treated with, how everyone that she had passed on their way to the back of the club nodded at her in greeting. _"She must be someone very important..." _she mused as Sarah was poured another glass.

"So, Sarah, tell me of yourself and your family," Selene said, laying back as she sipped her wine.

"Well, there's my father, Robert, my step-mother, Irene, and I have a little brother, Toby. They all live back in my home town," she said.

"Step-mother?" Selene questioned.

"Yes, my mother left my father when I was very young, and shortly afterward she was in a car accident..." she trailed off, lowering her eyes for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sarah. I know how it is to lose ones family..." Selene said.

"You lost your family, too? You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to..." Sarah said, noticing the look on Selene's face.

Selene looked at the girl, hearing the genuine concern in her voice, and decided to trust her, at least a little.

"My family was killed in the middle of the night, and when I woke up to their screams, it was too late. My mother, my father, my older sister, and my twin niece's...all of them murdered...I was the only survivor..."

A seldom seen tear escaped from Selene's eye, and Sarah moved closer to her to wipe it away. Selene was slightly shocked at the gesture, being so used to making everyone keep their distance from her. Since becoming the leader of the coven, she learned to turn off her emotions, yet in the company of this lovely young human, she felt safe enough to let her guard down.

Sarah, upon hearing the change in the music, thought of something to distract Selene from the terrible memories. She stood up and offered a hand to her with a smile.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" Sarah asked, copying the polite manner that many had here.

Selene looked as if to refuse her, but Sarah was glad to see her smile and take her hand. Sarah led them out to the dance floor, where she put her hands on Selene's waist and began to copy the slow sensual dance that the other couple did. Selene similarly placed her arms about Sarah's shoulders, noticing that they were nearly of the same height. Sarah's hair was as soft as it looked, and she leaned on the young woman's shoulder, pulling them closer together. Sarah, while mildly surprised, didn't mind the closeness. Selene smelled like fresh leather and something wild & untamed, a gentle heat radiating from her form, being that she left her coat on the sofa.

Tsarina was washing glasses at the bar when she noticed the two on the dance floor, holding each other close. She smiled, silently hoping that her sire finally found someone to spend eternity with. Drake approached her behind the bar, following her gaze to the two on the dance floor.

"I hope you know what you are doing, niece," he said, pouring himself a shot and downing it quickly.

"I just want to see her happy, and the human is way different from those trying to court her at the mansion. I sensed something different about her, something..."she tried to think of the right word, "...magical, for lack of a better word."

He shrugged, cleanning up and getting everything ready to close up.

After a few songs, Selene and Sarah retreated back to their sofa, the nearly empty bottle of wine having been replaced with a fresh one. Selene looked to the glowing neon clock above the bar, seeing that it was almost time for the club to close. She smiled at Sarah.

"One more glass of wine before the club closes?" she asked of her human companion.

"Why not? How long do we have?" Sarah said, holding out her glass.

"About half an hour; it's half past midnight," Selene told her.

"Wait...are you serious? Damn!" she said, immediately rising from her seat, searching for her coat.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Selene said, jumping up.

"I was supposed to be back at the dorms by midnight...I have an exam in my English class tomorrow, and I can't afford to miss it." she explained.

"I can give you ride if you wish, my car is parked right down the road," Selene offered.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that..." Sarah started, but Selene interrupted

"You don't have to, I'm offering the ride. Besides, it's not safe to be alone around here at this time of night," she said, as they walked towards the bar. Tsarina threw Selene a set of keys while Drake kept cleaning. Gavin helped Sarah into her jacket, saying that he hope that she came again. The bouncer, who was now inside the club, opened the door for them as they walked out into the night.

As they made their way down the dark alley, Sarah sworn that she heard something moving swiftly behind them. Then, without warning, Selene shoved her to the ground hard, and Sarah heard shots behind her. She glanced up to see Selene aiming a gun at the darkness behind them, and she picked up Sarah.

"Run!"

"What?"

"Just go! Now!" Selene yelled, firing another round from the gun. Her eyes locked onto Sarah's, the electric blue color blazing.

_'Wait, weren't her eyes brown?' _Sarah thought for a second, but she obeyed Selene and started running, her boots thudding loudly against the pavement.

She heard more gun shots, and as Sarah turned around to see if Selene was alright, she lost her footing and she fell, her head hitting the ground hard.

The last thing Sarah remembered seeing before blacking out was Selene's kneeling over her, her eyes full of concern, light reflecting off elongated eyeteeth...

* * *

Okay, there goes chapter 2, I won't have much access to a computer over the weekend, but hopefully I will have anotherchapter up early next week (with a little bit more of Jareth in it...I didn't want to rush to story this chapter). Thanks to Daire-Floresta for being the first to rate! Please rate and review!! Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

**"Two Immortals, One Bride"**

**A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**Okay, I think everyone gets the point that I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution...

((Yay!! Time for a pissy Jareth!! Sorry that I took a little longer to get this chapter up; just started my Driver's Ed class at school. Enjoy!!)))

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Selene paced outside her bedchambers/office. waiting for the resident healer to come out. After being attacked in the alley, she found Sarah passed out on the ground. Selene picked her up, noticing the wetness of blood on the back of her head, and rushed Sarah to her car. Luckily, Selene thought to bring the convertible with her that night, and she gently laid Sarah in the front passenger seat, after which she vaulted into the driver's seat; Within seconds was racing her way to the mansion.

The gates automatically opened for her and she skid to a screeching halt at the front doors, picking up Sarah and rushed her in, yelling for the physician.

As she continued her worried pacing, the doors to her room quietly opened, and a slightly older looking man emerged, adjusting his glasses. Though he was an older vampire than Selene was, he had no wish to be engaged in the politics of the coven; he only wished to continue his practice as a healer. He shuffled over to where Selene was.

"You keep on with that and we'll have to replace that rug again, my dear," he chuckled.

Selene didn't return the amusement, and she only asked, "How is the girl?"

"Not as bad as we thought, thanks the gods, just a nasty little gash from hitting the pavement, but no brain damage or anything of that sort. She's sleeping now, but I would advise that she stay here so that I can keep an eye on her, "he said, then adding hastily, "Temporally, of course."

Selene nodded, and the healer excused himself, shuffling down the hallway and back to his private quarters. She opened the door and quietly closed it behind her, going over to the bed where the sleeping human lay.

Sarah looked somewhat restless in her sleep, but as soon as Selene brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes, her eyes fluttered open. She groggily looked around, then at Selene.

"Selene? Wh-what happened?" Sarah asked, trying to push herself up. Selene laid a hand on her arms, gently easing her back to the bed.

"Don't move, Sarah. You took a fall outside the club and I brought you here," she explained.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe," Selene said gently, brushing hair from to Sarah's face and tucking it behind her ear. Sarah smiled feebly.

"Okay..."

Sarah seemed to drift to sleep, but whenever Selene went to move, Sarah became restless, saying, "Please stay..."

Not knowing how to approach the situation, but not wanting to leave her, she laid down next to her. In her sleep, Sarah drew Selene's arm around her and sighed contently. Selene was feeling something that she had not felt in many centuries; she let her guard down once again and nestled into Sarah, falling asleep almost instantly. Unknowing to the two sleeping women, there was a peeping tom spying on them, getting more and more jealous by the minute...

--

All the goblins had cleared the throne room by now, not wishing to be the object at the other end of his majesty's anger. Only one person dared to enter, and he ducked as his majesty threw another crystal, which destroyed the velvet drapes. He rolled his eyes as Jareth continued his tantrum.

"Jareth! That's quite enough!"

Jareth glared at the dwarf, who was used to Jareth's fits.

"What do you want, Hogsworth?" he growled, smashing another crystal.

"It's Hoggle! Besides that, I got a bone or two to pick with you!" Hoggle said, quite irritated. After all this time, he'd think that the king would get his name right...

"Leave my presence, or you will be dropped in the bog," he threaten, crystal in his hand.

"Not until you tell me where Sarah is," the dwarf said defiantly, thought he still paled a little at the mention of the bog.

"Look for yourself," he said, defeated and cranky. Instead of throwing a crystal, he tossed one into Hoggle's hands. Jareth, spent from the energy he wasted throwing his fit, slumped into his throne. Hoggle watched the image in the crystal, and then tossed it back to the Goblin King, who vanished it in mid-air. He came beside the weary king and sat on the steps to the throne.

"Well, what did ya expect? She wasn't going to wait for you forever, and ya kept taking it for granted that she would, " Hoggle said, "Besides, you don't even know if they are a "couple" or not. From what I see, they both just happened to share the same bed. Mortal females do that sometimes, if for nothing but comfort and companionship."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, questioning the dwarf, "And how is it that a little scab like you would know about mortal females?"

"Well, after Sarah beat the Labyrinth, I wanted to look up more about them...just to be prepared for another like her, which I now doubt will ever happen."

Jareth for once agreed with the dwarf, knowing that there would never be another like his Sarah. Now that he was a little calmer, he waved his hand and restored the throne room to the way it was before his demolition. He sat there in quiet contemplation, and after a few minutes, Hoggle spoke up.

"Look, there's nothing you can do about it. Either they are together or they are not, and you cannot tell just from seeing them one time. Something could have happened tonight, and Sarah might've been afraid to be alone. As much as a woman she has become, she still is young, so let her be and wait to see what happens," he said, and with that, Hoggle left the King to the dark silence of the throne room. After a few hours, he summoned a crystal to check on Sarah one more time, then sighed and went back to his chambers. He prayed to the Old Fey gods to grant him peaceful sleep, and the gods answered his prayer as he fell into a deep sleep.

--

With the sunlight peeking through the curtains, Selene woke up, only half remembering last night. For a second she forgot that she could be in the sun, Selene went to bring up her arms to shield her eyes. However, there was a gentle weight holding her arm, and she looked down to see the human Sarah's sleeping form curled up next to her. Selene was comforted at the sight of how peaceful she looked in her sleep, and wondered at the way she must have turned over in her sleep to cuddle against Selene. She smiled, and gently pulled away from the young woman. Just as she quietly made her way to the door, there was a quick knock, one Selene recognized to be Erika's. She stepped outside to join the tall blonde-haired woman. Erika smiled impishly at Selene.

"The coven is simply buzzing with rumors of a mortal woman sharing your bed. Are they true?" she asked with a sly grin. Selene only rolled her eyes.

"Do you have the reports that I requested?" she said, holding out her hands to receive the large vanilla folders Erika produced. She saw the jagged scar that ran up Erika's arm, the never-ending reminder of her luck in surviving the slaughter of the previous coven.

"Here. They all show that the Sangunarian wine, as it's being called, is a successful supplement to blood, just as valuable, if not more valuable, as the cloned blood. It could very well be the thing to stop the hunting of mortals, and to assimilate into their society," Erika explained.

Selene scanned over the reports, and asked, "Are there any side effects from mortals' ingestion of it?"

"None that are showing…..it is much like their vitamin supplement drinks, nothing more."

"Very well. Continue to document the findings, and I expect a complete report by the end of the month," Selene said, handing the papers back.

"Yes, Selene. Does your pet have need of anything?" Erika said with a smirk, only to receive a glare from Selene that told her the immortal was not amused by her antics.

"Her name is Sarah, and she is certainly not my pet," she replied, "She will be staying here for the time being; I want you to arrange a room for her. Matter of fact, the one adjoining mine will be adequate so that she is not bothered by anyone."

"Very well," Erika said, and she sauntered off towards the lab.

Selene slipped back into the room, where Sarah was sitting up in the bed, looking around the room in amazement.

"Wow, this room is beautiful," she said.

Selene smiled at the thought that someone else shared her taste in interior design. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, sitting next to Sarah.

"How are you feeling, Sarah?"

"Besides a slight headache and my stomach growling at me, not too bad. How long was I out?"

"Several hours. I called your school and let them know you would not be in for the next few days. Your English professor said that you can make up the exam when you return," Selene explained.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that…." She said with a slight blush, one she tried hiding by trying to make her way out of the bed and letting her hair fall in her face. Selene went to help her, but Sarah's feet were tangled in the sheets and they fell together on the floor, Selene underneath a warm Sarah, who was still wearing her garments from last night. Sarah blushed furiously and quickly scrambled off her, not wanting to offend Selene. Selene, on the other hand, felt a curious sensation, almost akin to feeling butterflies in her stomach. She pushed herself up and helped Sarah to her feet.

"It's my pleasure, besides I thought that you could use a break from school. So, how would you like to go get something to eat?" Selene asked. Sarah looked down at her clothes, and Selene got the message. Walking over to a large walk-in closet, she flipped on the light switch.

"You can borrow something of mine, if you wish," She said, pulling out a change of clothes for herself. Sarah ran her hand over some of the beautiful dresses, one's that looked like they were never worn. Selene, who had grabbed a pair of dark jeans and sleeveless blouse, watched for a moment, then left the closet and went to the bathroom to change, quickly closing the door behind her.

Sarah turned and saw that she was alone, and she looked through Selene' clothes, pulling out a pair of flared jeans that fitted right at the waistline, along with a white poet's shirt and dark vest. She pulled her own boots back on, thinking about Selene and how much she had done for her already. Sarah barely knew her, yet Selene had offered her a job working in a lab with a chance to advance. It was more than she dreamed to get, and then the she thought of the way they danced together, the way that she fell asleep with Selene holding her…it felt _right,_ yet she didn't want to offend Selene by showing her affection that she may not want…

In the bathroom, Selene slumped against the door, not knowing how the mortal woman could have such an effect on her. Selene, in all her centuries of immortality, never sought to be in a relationship with anyone; Michael had been her first, yet she did not see him as someone she could bond with for eternity. Sarah, however, was different….she a pure and good in a way that Selene had never been, and wished that she could be. Selene thought about what Tsarina said last night…

"_Just take my advice this once, and I promise you won't regret it."_

Maybe the young vampire knew something that Selene did not. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw a whisper of the woman she could have been before she was a vampire; she saw the warmth that Sarah brought to her face, and then decided on something. She pulled on her fresh clothes, running her fingers through her hair, and walked out of the bathroom, deciding that it was time for her to take a chance on life, and more importantly love.

* * *

Okay, that chapter was a bit tough…I kept getting writer's block, which I know a certain someone was responsible for…

**_-Glares at Jareth behind me, who pulls a newspaper up to cover his face.-_**

I will try to get another chapter up soon, which will involve Jareth spying on Selene and Sarah's "date", possibly a little intense argument between Selene and him. Until then, please rate and review!! ((And thanks to those who already have!!))


	4. Chapter 4

**"Two Immortals, One Bride"**

**A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**Okay, I think everyone gets the point that I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_A hour and a half later..._

Selene sipped at her mocha latte, and watched as Sarah did the same, smiling at her when Sarah had a foam mustache. She reached across the two-person table and patted at Sarah's mouth with a napkin, wondering to herself where the sudden show of affection has come from. She has spent all of her immortal life distancing herself from people, and Selene was so used to it that she all but forgot how to love. Now, though, she felt like she could try again, and Selene silently wished that Sarah felt something for her.

Sarah smiled at Selene, the cappuccino warming the butterflies in her stomach. She hardly spent time with others, preferring her own company, but found companionship with this woman she had barely knew. She also felt something else, something she could name, but didn't voice...especially when the feeling may not be returned…Selene broke the short silence.

"So, Sarah, what made you want to take Office Administration? You look like the type to enjoy art and music…"

"Actually, I love art, but I can't get my dream job yet...so I gotta get something to pay for it," she said.

Selene looked at her curiously, asking, "And what would your dream job be?"

Sarah blushed, and took a quick sip of her drink, avoiding answering the other woman's question.

"Come on, it can't be that bad..." she said, thinking of how cute Sarah was when her face was flushed.

"Well, I really wanted to be a tattoo artist and open up my own parlor...there, go ahead and laugh," Sarah challenged Selene, who only smiled.

"Why would I laugh, Sarah? You should pursue something that you would enjoy doing, and being a tattoo artist sounds like something you'd enjoy more than running around in a suit and heels all day," she said, "Not you wouldn't look good dressed up like that…."

Sarah blushed again, and Selene felt the now familiar butterflies in her stomach fluttering around.

"What about you, Selene? What's your dream job?" Sarah asked.

Selene was silent for a moment. She didn't know what to say. In truth, she never thought about it. She voiced this to Sarah.

"Well, there's gotta be something you enjoy doing….what do you work as in the past?" Sarah asked her, sipping at her nearly finished drink.

"Well, I was a De…bounty hunter, but that was long ago," she said, mentally slapping herself for nearly revealing her true occupation. However, instead of the wide-eyed feared look she expected from Sarah, Selene was surprised to see the wide-eyed excited look on the mortal's face.

"Wow…that's so cool! Why did you stop doing that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you stop being a bounty hunter? It seems like it would be an exciting job, and make good money, you know," Sarah said.

'It's not as glamorous as it seem. Every night, you never know what's going to happen, whether or not one of your team members is going to get hurt or killed, what the target is going to do, and it also means no chance for relationships of any kind because it's too risky….It's a dangerous life, Sarah" Selene said.

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way…." She said almost to herself.

They sat there silently for a few moments, and then Sarah spoke an interesting question that almost made Selene blush like a school girl.

"So, you don't have a boyfriend, Selene?" Sarah asked, hoping that she wasn't being too personal.

"No, actually...why would you ask?" Selene asked, absentmindedly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why not? You are beautiful, independent, strong ...You should have men breaking down your door trying to get with you," Sarah replied.

"You have no idea..." Selene said, thinking of the numerous suitors at the mansion, "And how about you, Sarah? No boyfriends or anything?"

"No, don't have much time or patience for men...I've just about given up on them," she replied, flipping her hair back behind her shoulder.

Selene was quiet for a moment, thinking of how to word her following question.

"Would you go out with me?" Selene asked. Sarah almost chocked on her drink, not believing what she thought she just heard.

"I understand if you don't want to….I just….you know….cause I find you attractive, and interesting…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" Selene stammered, hanging her head, not believing that a former Death Dealer like herself was too embarrassed to even ask someone out. She didn't hear Sarah get up from her seat and crouch right beside her.

"Selene?" she said softly.

Selene looked up, her dark eyes meeting Sarah's green ones. Sarah tilted her head to the side, smiling.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Sarah asked, being a little bolder than she was used to, but knowing that Selene wasn't used to asking anyone out, much less a woman.

"Um, sure. That would be nice, Sarah, it really would," Selene said, a warm smile spreading on her face, one that Sarah returned.

Sarah stood up, taking Selene's hand, who gingerly accepted it. They went over to the server and paid for their drinks, walking out of the café hand-in-hand. Neither knew how this was going to work, but they were both willing to give it a try.

--

Meanwhile, back in the Underground, Jareth was lounged across his throne, tapping at the side of his dark polished boots with his riding crop. The goblins were no where to be seen; they feared that Jareth was still destroying the throne room. He was thinking of what Hoggle said about letting things be when it came to Sarah and that mortal woman he saw her with. He had to admit, the woman that was lying with Sarah that night was quite attractive, yet there was something about her that he couldn't quite place…something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in warning. It was far from his mind that there was even a chance that they were involved with each other, and being the big-headed king that he was, he still thought that he could win his Sarah back. Besides, he was the Goblin King….who could resist him? Jareth smiled wickedly, and then called in one of his servants, an Elvin maid by the name of Giselle, whose almond-shaped eyes were the color of the evening sky, her fine, curly, night-black hair is worn in bun at the nape of her neck. She bowed to the king.

"What is your command, your highness?"

"I want you to fetch the Wiseman from the maze and tell him that I require his audience," he said. However, just as he waved a hand to dismiss her, there was a knock at the throne-room door. In entered the Wiseman with his talkative hat perched on his head, leaning heavily on his staff.

"I do wonder at your timing, Wiseman," he said, dismissing Giselle.

"Aw, my boy, you will never learn, will you?" he said with a chuckle, "Sometimes you should leave things be."

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked, magicking a chair for the old fey.

"Don't interfere with things that are not meant to be," the Wiseman's hat piped up.

"Will you be quiet?" he said, looking annoyingly upwards. The hat didn't say another word.

"As I was saying, you should not interfere with things that are not meant to be, my boy. You must let go of something to keep it," he said, his eyes getting droopy already.

"What do you mean?" Jareth said quickly, but not quickly enough as the old man had already fallen asleep. His hat rolled its eyes.

"How that for nonsense? As usual, please leave a little contribution in the box," it said. The Wiseman, though asleep, held out the box. Jareth sighed, and placed a gold coin inside, then used a crystal to send the Wiseman back to his place it the Labyrinth.

'_What the devil did that mean?'_ he thought to himself. He shrugged to himself, and vanished from the throne room to his private quarters, thinking of a plan to win the heart of his beautiful mortal, not knowing that it was already being taken by another…..

--

Whew, all done. Sorry it took so long to get up. I've been busy trying to get my school work done (not to mention fighting off the last of the goblins that were giving me writer's block). I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of this week, if I can. Until then, please rate and review!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Two Immortals, One Bride"

A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic

Disclaimer: Okay, I think everyone gets the point that I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution…just my own characters as I create them...

* * *

**-Jareth paces back and forth behind me as I sit down at the computer-**

**Jareth: What took you so long to get back to the story?!**

**Laihi: -pokes him in the chest- Look here, Mr. Glittter-and-Spandex...I got something called a life outside of writing, and that life has been keeping me busy. So you need to chill out before I introduce your new boyfriend into the story.**

**Jareth: What boyfriend? I am most certainly not gay! -glares-**

**Laihi: -glares back at Jareth- Keep on with that attitude and you'll find out how gay you can be...**

**-Jareth dissappears in a cloud of glitter.-**

**Laihi: -sighs- Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Good night, Sarah."

"Sweet dreams, Selene."

Sarah closed the door to her own chambers and smiled to herself as she got ready for bed. She had been staying at the mansion for a few weeks now, ever since her first date with Selene. In a few days she would be starting at Bio-matrix Inc., the laboratory that Selene was the president of. Selene explained when they went on a tour there it was a lab specifically geared towards advanced medical science, an example being the cloned blood stereotype they were currently working on.

Sarah sat at the dark vanity table and began brushing out her long, ebony hair. She looked around the room, and then called to her friend.

"Hoggle, I need you."

"About time you called," he said huffily, "Ya had me worried, Sarah."

"You? Worried about a mortal like me?" Sarah said amused.

"I have me moments..."Hoggle said with a smirk. As much as she had grown, Sarah had not lost any of the spunk or spark of her teenage years.

"So, how is his dear majesty doing?" Sarah asked with much sarcasm as possible, while walking to her four-poster bed. Hoggle was then aware of his surroundings, and avoided the question by asking another.

"Where am I, Sarah? Last I remember, your dorm room was smaller..." he trailed off, silently think that Sarah and Jareth had similar interests when it came to interior design.

"Oh, well...I moved in with my girlfriend, Selene," Sarah replied.

"Girlfriend? Do you mean that woman that I...never mind..." he stammered.

"That you what?" She said, wheeling around on him.

"Um...I..I was cleaning the throne room...you know, Jareth had just finished destroying it...he left a crystal behind...I just checked on you...that's all..." Hoggle lied, stuttering. He left out a relieved sigh when Sarah seemed to believe him, yet it didn't stop the questions...

"Oh, okay. Why was the Goblin King destroying the throne room? And couldn't he just magick it back to being clean...?"

"I don't know...now back to you, Missy. Now this 'girlfriend'...is she a friend that's a girl or is she your suitor?" Hoggle asked, helping himself onto a chair next to the bed.

"Suitor? Well, I guess that's one way to put it...but to answer your question, yes, we are dating," she said, folding down the blankets and smiling.

"What made you decide to date her and not a male?" Hoggle asked.

"I don't know...she's different, and we really hit it off...and thanks to a certain Goblin King, I really don't trust men anymore," Sarah responded.

_'i don't blame ya,'_Hoggle thought to himself. All of a sudden, he felt the familiar pull of the Underground, familiar because it was the king that was summoning him.

"Damn..." he cursed to himself.

'What was that Hoggle?" Sarah asked.

"I have to go. You take care of yourself, Sarah. And if you ever need me..."

"I'll call. Good night, Hoggle."

And with that, hoggle disappeared into the mirror.

--

Back in the Underground, Jareth paced back and forth impatiently. He had just finalized his plans to win over his beloved mortals heart and needed the opinion of someone that knew her well. That someone finally came through the doors of the throne room, shuffling his feet.

"What took you so long, Hogsmead?" Jareth demanded, poking Hoggle with his riding crop.

"None of your business!" Hoggle replied, instantly regretting the tone of voice he used.

"Where you visiting Sarah? Hmmm?" Jareth asked, raising a perfectly arched eye brow.

"I ain't telling!"Hoggle said, but the worried look on his face gave him away.

"Come now, Hogbrain. I'm not going to hurt her, I'm going to court her," Jareth said with a triumphant look on his face, while Hoggle just rolled his eyes. The gesture wasn't missed my his Royal Highness. Jareth narrowed his gaze at the dwarf.

"And what was that for, you replusive little scab?" He demanded.

"N...N...Nothing, your majesty..."Hoggle stuttered.

"Nothing? Nothing, tra-la-la?" Jareth replied, circling Hoggle, "Need I remind you of the way the bog smells yet again?"

"No...please, your majesty..."

"Then spill it. What was that look on your face for?"

"Sarah...she..." hoggle started.

"What about Sarah?"

"She has a suitor..." Hoggle said, once again feeling as he was betraying his friend.

Jareth just stared, and Hoggle feared he was about to find himself in the bog. He was close about that...instead of it being him, it was the group of guards that came through the throne room foors as Jareth threw a crystal.

"Oh, no...here we go again..." muttered Hoggle, hiding behind the throne as Jareth proceded to destroy the throne for the second time...

* * *

**Laihi: Sorry about how long it took for me to get this chapter up...school has been a real pain in the ...**

**Jareth: -reappears in a cloud of glitter- Such language...tsk tsk...**

**Laihi: Oh, so you haven't stopped being a pain...the threat still stands if you get too cranky, Mr.Fluff-and-Glitter...**

**Jareth: -rolls his eyes-**

**Laihi: You better not do that again, I'm warning you, Jareth...**

**Jareth: -crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow- And who gave you permission to use my name, Ms. Wannabe-writer?**

**Laihi: -growls- Okay, that's it...Next chapter, you are so getting it...oh, sorry readers...**

**-glares at Jareth-**

**Laihi: I'll deal with you later...please rate and review everyone!! And thanks to those that already have!! Next chapter: Jareth has a sercret gay admirer!!**

**Jareth:-jaw drops- I what?!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Two Immortals, One Bride"

A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic

Disclaimer: Okay, I think everyone gets the point that I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution…

* * *

**Laihi: 'Allo, everyone!!**

**-Jareth walks in and sits on the couch-**

**Laihi: What? No poof of glitter, Jareth?**

**-Jareth glares at writer, then crosses his arms and pouts-**

**Laihi: Oh, I see you've met Giselle's brother...lol...Did you have fun with him being your _personal_attendant? Lol...**

**Jareth: That isn't funny...**

**Laihi: You're right...it's hilarious!**

**Jareth: Just get on with the story, you damnable woman!**

**Laihi: That the best you got? Please, I've been called worst...but you are right, for once...on with Chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was warm, for autumn, yet it was pleasant weather for a picnic lunch in the woods. Selene led Sarah through the woods behind the mansion, carrying a small basket from which a bottle of wine poked out of. In Sarah's free arm, a large checkered blanket was rolled up, waiting to be unfurled.

They finally arrived at their destination, a small clearing next to a creek that bubbled delightfully. Sarah spread out the blanket, stretching out on it, removing the dark tint sunglasses to smile. Lately, she had been getting migraine headaches, which she attributed to her cramming for the final exams she had coming up. Selene was finally able to pry Sarah away from her books to get some fresh air.

"A quick drink to start us off, love?" Selene asked, popping the cork on the Sanguarian wine, which had become a favorite of the two of them. Sarah nodded, and took the glass held out to her by Selene, who filled Sarah's glass and then her owned. They toasted, clinking the glasses together lightly.

"To many happy days and nights," Selene said.

"To us," Sarah said, smiling. They both took a sip, Sarah instantly feeling her headache recede.

Selene sat down next to Sarah, and Sarah put her head in Selene's lap. Selene smoothed back Sarah's hair, smiling, and Sarah pulled her down for a brief kiss. Selene laid out next to Sarah, taking the young woman into her arms, pulling her close. Times like these were as precious as blood to Selene, and it made her feel whole in a way she had seldom felt in all her centuries of living. The only thing that troubled her was when and how she would tell Sarah of her true nature... it scared Selene to think that she might lose Sarah because of this secret, so she awaited the right moment to tell her...

Sarah sighed contently. She couldn't remember a time before this that she felt complete with another person. Though she loved her family, they were of no comfort, nor did she have many friends she could call on, save those from the Labyrinth...Sarah had yet to tell Selene about that, fearing she'd think her to be insane. When the time was right, she would say something...

The lovers lay there, the gentle breeze dancing over their forms, their perfect moment soon to be ruined...

--

"Y..Your Majesty...?" Giselle and her brother, Gideon, asked hesitantly, entering the throne room after things had quieted within. But there was no one to be found, except for an old dwarf hiding behind the throne amid the broken crystals and splintered wood...

--

A noise and movement overhead caught Selene's attention, and as she gazed up to the tree tops and saw a large snowy barn owl perch in the branches right above her. She gently nudged Sarah, who sleepily looked at her lover.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Don't owls usually come out at night?" Selene asked, slightly puzzled.

"For the most part...at least as far as I know...why?"

"Look up," Selene said.

Sarah looked up, and instead of a look of awe, it was a mixture of fear of annoyance. Selene immediately went on the alert.

"What is it, Sarah?" Selene asked, but Sarah didn't have a chance to answer as the owl swooped down on them. Selene immediately shielded Sarah. Sarah then shot up, Selene doing the same. But instead of the owl, there was a man in odd clothes, a dark cape about his shoulders, with wild blond hair and mismatched eyes. Selene became the former Death Dealer again, putting herself between Sarah and this strange man.

"And who the hell are you?" Selene barked at him.

He smiled and pointed at Sarah, "She knows very well who I am."

Sarah came from behind Selene, holding her hand.

"What do you want, Jareth? I was done playing your games a long time ago and I not that same child, you pompus arrougant ass," she spat at him, the anger very apparent in her voice. He just smirked at her.

"What makes you think that I am done with you, _little girl_?" he jeered at her. This pissed off Selene, whose eyes started turning electric blue, her fangs elongating in her mouth. But before she could do anything, in a flurry of motion that took all by surprise, Sarah had Jareth pinned up by his neck to the large oak tree that was behind him. He looked into her eyes, the usual blazing emerald color shimmering to an iridescent sea color. She snarled at him, and he could have sworn that she had fangs herself...Sarah gripped his throat tighter and lifted him up higher.

"You got about 10 seconds to get the hell out of here before I rip your fucking throat out," Sarah threatened. She released her hold on him, and he fell to the ground, coughing. Sarah herself seemed to sway for a moment, and Selene barely caught her before Sarah herself collapsed.

Selene brushed Sarah's hair out of her face, and immediately pulled a cellphone out of her pocket, dialing the number to the healer's room in the mansion as Jareth stood and straightened himself out

"Meet me in my chambers in 5 minutes...no questions, Sarah has fainted...alright, meet you there..." she hung up.

"Look, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you stay the hell away from Sarah," Selene threatened him.

"And what are you going to do about it, you mortal woman?" he replied, glaring back at her. Selene's eyes went pure white and she snarled at him, fangs visibly seen.

"Watch who you call mortal, degenerate piece of filth," she said, sprinting off in the direction of the mansion. Jareth took to his owl form, following her.

--

Back at the mansion, Selene paced outside her rooms, no one daring to approach her. Her eyes had yet to shift back to their earthy brown color, and for good reason. The stranger that Sarah had called Jareth somehow followed her back to the mansion, and was now being guarded by Ian and Alexander, two of the guardian Death Dealers. The stranger's pale, lithe form sprawled out in an armchair, tapping a riding crop on his boot impatiently. It was apparent he was going anywhere any time soon.

The healer opened the door a crack to motion Selene in. Selene in turn, nodded at Ian and Alexander, before heading in. They stood their ground and Jareth was even more agitated. He would figure a way in there one way or another...

--

The healer was impressively set-up on the small desk next to the bed; a mini laboratory was set up in place of the vase of roses Selene had given Sarah only a few hours earlier. He looked at Selene.

"You may want to calm down as well as sit down for this, my dear," he said. Selene sat on the edge of the bed, lightly touching Sarah's hand. Sarah seemed calm in her slumber, and that more than anything else helped Selene calm down as she regained the color in her blazing white eyes, first to blue and then to her dark earth brown.

"I'm listening," she told the healer.

"First, tell me what happened," he offered.

Selene recounted her and Sarah's picnic, and the rude interruption of the stranger currently in the hallway, then her beloved lifting this man up by his neck at least two feet up in the air.

"Well, that sounds about right for what's happening...and it would explain her fainting..." he said, half to himself.

"It would explain what? Give me the short and sweet version that I can understand," Selene said.

The healer sighed, "Short answer: your lovely young woman is becoming a halfling, or as you probably know it as, a dhamphir."

"But that's impossible...those are only legends..." Selene said, protectivately placing a hand over Sarah's.

"Not so...come look for yourself," he said, gesturing at the microscope. Selene looked into it, astonished at what she saw.

"How is it possible...?"

The healer held up a near empty glass that was left on the desk.

"The wine. I check it, and with regular and long-term consumption, it can either strengthening the bodily defences of a vampire, or..."

"Turn a mortal..." she said, looking down at her beautiful Sarah.

"But the transformation is not complete...she would still need to be bitten for a full transformation. But the possibilities are endless."

Selene gave him a questioning glance, and he continued.

"You see, she could gain all the strengths of a vampire and none of the weaknesses, much like yourself, but that could take time, " he explained further.

Selene was glad she sat back down on the bed. Not only was her mind spinning with what the aged healer told her, but also with how she would tell Sarah what was happening to her.

"There is one thing, though," the healer started.

"Go on," Selene said, shaking herself out of her stupor.

"For this to happen the way it did, by my calculations, this should not have happened as fast as it did. It should have taken several months, if not years, for this transformation to take place. Otherwise, there would have had to been a catalyst to start it," he said.

Selene nodded, "Alright, see if you can find out what this catalyst is, and report back to me when you find something," Selene said as the healer gingerly packed up Sarah's blood samples along with the rest of his supplies.

"I will. Until then, she shouldn't really leave the mansion until we find out how much she has changed already. I also recommend bed rest for at least the next few days," he said. He bowed and took his leave. As he left, Ian and Alexander entered the room, a slightly bewildered look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Selene said.

"The stranger...he vanished," Ian said.

"Vanished?" She questioned him. Both Ian and Alexander nodded.

"He was twirling some crystal ball in his hands, and then he just disappeared," Alexander said.

Selene was quiet for a moment, then she gave her orders.

"Double the guard around the mansion, and reset the security system to high. No one enters unless I give the say so. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," they voiced together. They left Selene in the room alone with Sarah, who was still unconscious. Selene smoothed back Sarah's hair, laying down next to her.

"Sarah...what's happening to you?" Selene whispered, as she slowly fell asleep beside Sarah.

--

Two cloaked figures met in a clearing a ways off from the mansion. The taller one, with delicate ivory hands and a jagged scar that glowed in the moonlight, handed a folded piece of paper to the other, then left the clearing. The one who remained, quickly read the note before taking out a lighter and setting the paper on fire, the ashes drifting to the ground as the cloaked figure also left the clearing, in a hurry to report the new information on the human woman...

* * *

**Laihi: -sighs- There goes Chapter 6. **

**-Jareth appears in an obscenely large cloud of glitter, making the author nearly choke on it-**

**Laihi- Enough...-cough cough-...of the 'effing...-cough cough-...glitter...**

**Jareth: That's what you get for threatening me...**

**Laihi: That wasn't a threat...it was a promise...**

**Jareth: -rolls his eyes and mutters- An empty promise...**

**Laihi: -sees and hears Jareth- You know what...Gideon!!**

**-Gideon appears-**

**Gideon: What's up, honey? -kisses cheeks with author-**

**Laihi: Remember that deal we made?**

**-Jareth's ears perk up-**

**Laihi: -grins wickedly in Jareth's direction- There he is. I'll try to get you a your sister a bigger part if you keep his Royal-pain-in- the-glitter-fluff-ass occupied. if you catch my drift...-winks-**

**Gideon: -winks back- No problem, boss lady. Hey, Jareth baby...!**

**-Jareth eyes widen and he disappears, without the usual glitter cloud. Gideon shouts his thanks as he disappears after him-**

**Laihi: -lol- That should keep him busy...Please rate and review everyone!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Two Immortals, One Bride"

A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic

Disclaimer: Okay, I think everyone gets the point that I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution…

((AN: I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated recently......I just moved and have been having a hard time getting a hold of a computer. I'll try not to make everyone wait so long for the next update....And thanks to all those who have reviewed!!!!!!!!))

* * *

**-Laihi looks around before sitting down at her desk-**

**Laihi: Well, so far no sign of His Royal Pain as of yet....**

**-Gideon appears, flopping down into the nearest chair, exhausted.-**

**Laihi: Whoa, what happened, Gideon?**

**Gideon: You don't wanna know...Almost blew my cover...**

**Laihi: -sighs- damn, well, I'm still gonna keep my promise to ya...You and your sister will be reunited with....**

**Gideon: hey, you don't want to give away the secret yet...**

**Laihi: Oops, sorry...give me a few chapters, alright?**

**Gideon: No problem, hun.**

**-Jareth appears, looking pissed-**

**Jareth: Where's that annoying little pain in the.....**

**-Gideon disappears right before Jareth realizes he was there. Laihi tries to look as innocent as possible...-**

**Jareth: -whirls around on Laihi- ****Okay, where is he?**

**Laihi: I don't know who you are possibly talking about....Now, On with the story!!**

**Jareth: -stomps his foot and wanders off, cursing under his breath-**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sarah stirred in the bed, slowly awakening from her slumber. The darkness in the room surprised her, and it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. Subtle light from the half-moon shone through the balcony window, and she walked over to it, opening the doors wide. She walked out on the balcony, resting her hands on the ebony rail, trying to remember what happened before she blacked-out. She remembered the picnic, laying in Selene's arms, then an owl....Jareth! She spun around, expecting to see him standing behind her with that ridiculus smirk on his face. Seeing nothing, she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself in the cool breeze that made slight goosebumps rise on her skin. A few moments later, a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, arms wrapped around her waist, and she turned her head, smiling warmly at Selene.

"You shouldn't be out here while it's cold, love," Selene said softly, kissing Sarah on the cheek, "How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes, I promise. How did I get back to the mansion?" Sarah asked.

"You fainted and I carried you back. The healer said it was nothing too serious..." Selene trailed off, trying to find the right words to tell Sarah about her newly begun transformation.

"How come I got the feeling that there's more to tell than that?" Sarah asked. Selene sighed, placing another kiss on Sarah's forehead.

"Come inside, love. There's something that I need to tell you...."

--

Jareth, after ordering the goblins to clean the throne room, paced the once-again cleaned floor. Hoggle, being that he never left the throne room, helped himself to the beer keg in the corner that was left by some goblins. He refilled the mug, taking a deep drink of it.

"Now, tell me this again..." he said, sitting down at the base of the throne.

"Sarah had me lifted by the throat, and had me almost 3 feet in the air, and said something along the lines of ripping my throat out..."Jareth told Hoggle, rubbing his neck where Sarah's hand had chocked him.

Hoggle started laughing into his drink, an unamused Jareth glaring at him. Hoggle cut the laugh short when he felt Jareth's gaze.

"Ya ain't kidding, are ya?" Hoggle asked. Jareth shook his head, slumping into his throne.

"Then what'd she do?"

"Let go of me and fainted," Jareth said, "Her suitor caught her before she hit the ground...that woman's reflexes were about as fast as mine..."

Jareth suddenly sprang up from the throne, disappearing in a cloud of glitter. Hoogle took this as being dismissed and left the room, faerie sprayer over his shoulder.

--

Selene could believe how well Sarah was taking all this. Selene decided to start from the beginning, with the murder of her family, all the way up to present time with herself becoming the new coven leader. They were sipping from the Sanguinarian wine, although Selene had half a mind not to give Sarah anymore despite the healer's advice to let things run their course....

_"Well, if the wine is causing her to change, we'll just stop drinking it, " Selene said to the healer._

_"I would recommend against that, my dear. Her body is already accustomed to it and the transformation is at the stage where it can't be reversed," He replied._

_"So there is nothing that can be done?" Selene said with an exhausted sigh._

_"I'm afraid there isn't. Just break it to her gently..."_

"Selene? Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it's just hard to talk about all this...I've never told this to anyone outside the coven, and then even few within," She said, pulling Sarah into her arms for emotional support. Sarah kissed her on the cheek with a sweet smile.

"I'm honored that you trusted me with your story, love. I can't understand how hard it is. But there's something else, right?"

"Yes, Sarah. You see, in recent years, the labs have been working on a substitute for blood and finally a prototype was created," Selene said.

"What is the prototype?" Sarah asked, sitting back up and adjusting her nightgown. She reached for her wineglass and took a sip.

"You are drinking it," Selene said, waiting to see Sarah's reaction. Sarah looked at her glass, swirling it around, and took another sip.

"Good substitute, I wouldn't have even guessed what it was....but does it have to do with things besides the obvious?" Sarah asked, setting the glass down to refill it.

"Well, at first, I was going to limit it to only being drunk here at the mansion. But a few of the younger lab techs decided to experiment with it in one of our clubs, to see if there would be any effect on mortals. You were one of the first to drink it, and at first there wasn't any signs of change..." Selene trailed off with a worried look.

"At first? Selene, what's wrong?" Sarah asked, her voice full of concern. Selene decided to cut to the chase.

"Sarah, for some reason, the wine is changing you...Love, you are becoming a vampire."

--

Jareth nearly dropped the crystal for the second time while eavesdropping on their conversation. Sarah's suitor, the woman Selene, had just told Sarah her life's story. Jareth knew there was something _different_ about the woman, but being a vampire was one of the last things he would've guessed. There were rumors of such things in the Underground, but none were proved true. Hearing her story, he had found a new respect for the woman, but it still wasn't enough to justify Sarah become one of her kind, whether or not it was intentional. He had planned on making Sarah his bride and fey queen, and this was another hit below the belt for him.

Jareth started pacing the room, wondering what could be done...then changed to his owl form, deciding to go visit the vampire and his Sarah, just to see how far things had really progressed....

* * *

**Laihi: Yay! Finished! I'm soooooooo sorry that it took so long...**

**-Jareth appears, with a smug look on his face.-**

**Laihi: -looks around for Gideon- Where's your little _boyfriend? _**

**Jareth: I decided to let Gideon ponder a little while in an Oubliette....**

**Laihi: YOU WHAT?! -stands at full height- You better return Gideon this instant or I'll...**

**Jareth: Or you'll what? -crosses her arms-**

**-Laihi smiles wickedly and leans over to whisper in Jareth's ear. He drops the smile and disappears. Gideon reappears a few moments later in his place, coughing.-**

**Gideon: Thanks, Laihi. It was so filthy down there...what on earth did you tell him?**

**Laihi: -starts putting her books away- I just told him that I would give him to the next fangirl/boy that reviewed.....See ya later everyone!!!! Next person to review gets Jareth for a full 24 hours!!!! -lol-**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Two Immortals, One Bride"**

**A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic**

Disclaimer: Okay, I think everyone gets the point that I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution…

* * *

**Laihi: -yawns- 'Ello everyone! So far, there isn't any sign of the royal airhead yet, but I'm sure he's having fun with Kairi's-twin who was the lucky fan girl to take him home for a full 24 hours! Doubtless, he'll show himself by the end of this chapter......**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Selene stirred in her sleep, a sleep that eluded Sarah. She stared into space, trying to sort out all of the thoughts in her head. She, Sarah Michelle Williams, was a vampire...or at least halfway there. From what Selene told her, something in her blood had reacted with the blood wine and the result was her becoming what she thought was impossible. She eased herself from the bed, going to vanity only a few steps from the bed. Sitting down at it, Sarah opened a drawer and pulled out a slightly tattered red leather book with the word 'Labyrinth' scrawled across the front in an elegant script. It had been so many years since she had last flipped through it's pages. She recited the old lines...

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City..."

Sarah sat the book down, resolving to tell Selene about her story in the morning. Sarah returned to the bed and wrapping Selene in her arms, finally able to let sleep claim her....

--

The next day, Sarah completely forgot about telling Selene about the Labyrinth as they were awoken by the healer, who chuckled at the two embraced and cleared his throat. The sudden noise in the silence of the room woke both women, and their faces reddened. He politely turned away to set up his instruments as they got themselves out of bed and clothed.

"I see you forgot my appointment with you this afternoon, my dear," he chuckled.

"Afternoon?" Selene inquired, pulling on a corseted vest and helping Sarah with hers.

"Yes, you've slept all of the morning away, and a good deal of the afternoon. Erika was going to come and awaken you, but I judged that you two needed the extra sleep. Especially you, my dear Sarah. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit hungry, but otherwise pretty good," Sarah replied.

"I take that Selene told you of your unique situation?" He asked. Selene gave him a "I'm-not-that-irresponsible" look, and seeing this, Sarah gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Yes, she did. Was there anything specific that I needed to know about being a vampire?" Sarah asked.

"Not much really, my dear. Varied allergic reactions to UV light, primarily feeds on blood, though recently we have been developing the ability to eat mortal food, although there are still certain things that can't be consumed...."

"Like garlic?" Sarah asked sheepishly, not want to be made fun of. The healer only laughed.

"Garlic is one of the most widespread myths that has ever existed, next to silver and cross rumors..."

"Not to mention flying, shape-shifting, holy water, and sleeping in coffins..." Selene added.

"Wait, what is true then?" Sarah asked.

"Immortality, superior strength and speed, fast healing, and heightened senses are some of the primary attributes of _viventi sanguisuga,_Latin for vampire," the healer explained, "Now you, Sarah, are different from normal vampires. You are what most would call a halfling, or dhamphir. Dhamphirs are considered legends in our world, due to the fact none ever survived. It was said that in older times, it was forbidden for a vampire and a human to mate, and any caught doing so were tried and executed. Even in modern times, with the viruses that we can transmit, it was said to be impossible. But when you drank the Sangunarian wine, it reacted with your own cells, right down to your DNA, and you became dhamphir."

Selene then stepped in, giving the healer a rest.

"What happened to make you change, we still don't know. I'm having the labs run tests on your blood as well as the wine to try to find out what the catalyst was for your transformation," Selene said.

"What do you mean, catalyst?" Sarah asked, a half-formed thought in her mind that she may already know what it was.

"You see here, my dear," the healer started, motioning to the two microscopes on the desk," This first microscope is a sample of human blood with the wine."

Sarah looked through the lens, seeing a slow but steady metamorphosis of the cells.

"Now, if you look through the second microscope, it's a sample of your own blood. If you noticed, the cells are transmutation at 10 times the speed of the first," he stated.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"That is what we don't know, love," Selene said.

Sarah, making up her mind that this was the best time to tell her story, stood up and walked over to the vanity and picking up 'Labyrinth'.

"I think I know what the catalyst is, and I know the one person to ask," She said, turning around. She clutched the red leather book to her chest, and closed her eyes, hoping that this wasn't a mistake.

"Jareth, I need you."

She opened her eyes, instinctively turning to see the Goblin King himself lounging on the couch next to the bed. He had a smirk on his face, and he got up, walking over to Sarah. But before he was even 3 feet from her, Selene launched herself at him, putting him up against the wall.

"Selene! Stop! It's okay, I called him here!" Sarah yelled, trying to pry Selene's fingers from Jareth's throat (as much as she thought he deserved it). She finally managed to pry the fingers one by one and let Jareth drop to the ground, gaging and coughing.

"It's okay, sweet. I called him here. I have my own story to tell you as well, and I need his help to tell it," Sarah explained to a white-eyed Selene, who glared at Jareth. Sarah managed to get her to take a deep breath, slowly getting her eyes back to their calm, earthy color.

"My dear, if there is something that he can say to explain what is happening, it would do us all well to hear it," the healer offered, helping the stranger up.

"Explain what? That you are turning _my_ mortal into one of _you,_" Jareth asked with a sneer, saying like it was a curse.

"_Your mortal_? Listen here you sorry son-of-a-....."

"That's enough, both of you!" Sarah shouted. Her eyes shimmered the blueish-green sea color again, then it was blinked away. Sarah rounded on Jareth.

"You listen to me Jareth," she started, "I did not invite you here to agitate my beloved, so shut it. I am not yours, nor will I ever be yours, so you can get that idea right out of your head. I invited you here so that I can hopefully explain why this is happening to me. If you can't be civil about it, then I can send you back to the Underground with a few bruises and a couple of broken bones. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," Jareth replied, secretly glad that none of the fire in her spirit was gone and surprised how much it had grew.

Selene came up behind Sarah, putting her arms around Sarah's slender shoulders, as if to make a statement that Sarah was hers. The healer dissipated the tension in the room with the clearing of his throat.

"Settle down, everyone. Now, let's see what...I apologize, what is your name, son?"

"Jareth, King of the Goblins," he said, like a child being asked by an elder. Selene rolled her eyes.

"Goblins, eh? I'll have to talk to you more about them later...Back to the subject at hand. Now, as you may know Jareth, Sarah here is becoming what our kind call a dhamphir. We know what half to reason for that is, and if I am guessing correctly, Sarah called upon you to help explain the other half. Am I right, my dear?"

"Yes," she said, producing _Labyrinth _and handing it to the healer. He opened it, scanning through the pages. The healer looked up at her, smiling.

"Ah, I see. Very foolish, yet very brave of you, my dear. I take it you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah, I did. But did you read that part at the beginning, about 'giving her certain powers'? I think that is the catalyst you are talking about," Sarah explained.

The healer shifted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, then turned to Jareth.

"Young man, with your permission, I would like to run a few tests on your blood to make for certain that it is the reason for Sarah's transformation. Meanwhile, I believe that you and your mate would do good with some fresh air and some food. Tsarina has been asking for you both at the bar...maybe a visit is in order," the healer said as he quickly, yet carefully, packed his instruments.

"We'll do that, thank you," Selene said as she opened the door for the healer, who paused at the door for a reluctant Jareth to follow. Once they were out of the room, Selene let out a deep sigh. She reached for Sarah, who pulled the warm woman into her arms.

"Come on, love," Sarah said, "Let's go to the bar and I'll tell you all about the Underground."

--

In the lab, the healer motioned to a seat for Jareth to sit in. Jareth, who felt like a child around the elder vampire, sat without argument. The healer began to pull out different instruments, prepping them.

"You know, they are very happy together," the healer mentioned.

"Huh? What?" Jareth asked, mind dwelling on Sarah.

"Sarah and Selene, my boy. They make each other happy and they love each other very much," he explained.

"Love? What would _she _know about it?" Jareth sneered.

"Not very much, I'm afraid. Selene lost everything before she became a vampire, and hasn't had anything to truly live for until Sarah walked into her life. Now she has a reason to live," the healer stated.

"She's immortal. What reason does she need more than that?"

The healer chuckled.

"You have much to learn, my son. Sometimes you should leave things be."

Jareth shook his head and sighed.

"How come everyone keeps telling me that?"

The healer chuckled again, saying, "Maybe it's a bit of advice you need to take. Now, are we ready to start?"

Jareth glanced at the long needle in the healer's gloved hands, inwardly grimacing and wondering why he didn't just poof himself out of there.

"I hate needles," he grumbled.

* * *

**Laihi: Whew, there goes chapter 8.**

**-Jareth poofs in, rubbing his arm.-**

**Laihi: What's wrong?**

**Jareth: What's wrong? Let's see you get stuck with a three inch needle and see how you like it.**

**Laihi: Actually, I don't mind needles...See? -shows off tattoos- Not my fault you are a big baby...**

**Jareth: I am not!**

**Laihi: Are too!**

**Jareth: Are not!**

**Laihi: Are too!**

**Jareth: Are not!**

**Laihi: Are too! Sorry, everyone, but we're gonna be at this for a while. Please rate and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Two Immortals, One Bride"

A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic

Disclaimer: Okay, I think everyone gets the point that I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution…

* * *

**Laihi: Hiya everyone!!! Jareth has been giving me the silent treatment for the past couple of weeks and from the looks of it, it'll probably last a few chapters (not that I don't mind). Now I can actually get some work done....On with chapter 9!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"Sarah-chan!!!"

"Ri-chan!!!"

Selene grinned as the young bartender ran up and gave her beloved a crushing hug. Tsarina's face had a puzzled look on it, and she held Sarah at arms reach, searching her face.

"Sarah...are you...."

"You could say that...."

"Serious?"

"Surprised me, too."

"This calls for a double celebration! Uncle Drake! Uncle Jak!" Tsarina shouted to the bar, half-dragging a helpless Sarah along. Selene, making a mental note to warn Tsarina to remember her strength, followed.

"Uncle Jak?" Sarah questioned.

"Yep! They were bonded in a coven ceremony. He's part of the family, too!"

The two men in question were sitting on the customers side of the bar, Jak sitting in Drake's lap. He jumped down to greet Sarah.

"Hey there, haven't seen you in a while...three questions."

"Same to you. What's up, Jak?"

"Question One: Wear did you buy your jacket, and Question Two: When were you gonna tell me you're dating Selene, and Question Three: When were you gonna tell me you are part vam..." he said, cut off with a pinch from Drake, who was trying to shut him up as a few humans walked by.

"I'll give you the site tomorrow...I was gonna tell you tonight...and I just found out a couple of nights ago," she replied, already used to his questioning from when they studied together at the college.

"Isn't it great?" Tsarina squealed, "Now we're a family! Let's celebrate!"

She went to the DJ and Sarah turned back to Jak.

"When were you guys bonded and when were you gonna tell me the same thing?" Sarah asked, Selene having pulled Drake to the side to talk about something.

"Well, when Drake told me what he was, I freaked out and didn't see him or even called him for almost a week. But then I was thinking if what he told me changed how I felt about him..."

"And it didn't, huh?" Sarah asked, seeing the way Jak looked at Drake.

"No...I love him, and that's all that matters to me," Jak said, smiling softly," Same with Selene?"

"Yeah, just a little more complicated," Sarah said, thanking one of the bartenders for the glass of wine handed to her.

"How much more complicated?"

"Long story," she said, sipping at her drink.

"Let's hear it. We do have forever, no pun intended," Jak said.

Sarah grabbed her glass of the Sangunarian wine and motioned for Jak to join her at one of the couches. Meanwhile, Selene had a worried look on her face as she spoke with Drake.

"How could you have known about the wine when we only just found out?" she asked.

"I'm telling you, we received a note from the mansion last week, I can promise you that. No name or anything, but it was from there," Drake explained.

"Let me see that note," Selene said.

Drake called one of the bartenders over and asked for the note, which he handed to Selene. She read what it said:

_"The Sanguinarian wine is not to be served to humans until further notice."_

Selene flipped the note over, checking for any other messages. There was none, and other than the official seal of the Coven, there were no other writings or marks on the paper. She started getting the same feeling of apprehension that she felt when Mr-Fluff-and-Glitter (as Sarah called him) disappeared from the mansion.

"I know that look on your face, Selene. What needs to be done?" Drake asked, not needing any further explanation.

"Same as before. The neighborhood watch...Me, you, and the healer," she said.

"Neighborhood?" Drake asked.

"For now. I don't think we'll need to go beyond that."

"Sure thing. Now go join your sweetheart before Jak talks her to sleep," Drake said.

Selene smiled and went to join Sarah on the couch, slipping up behind her and putting her arms around her. She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hope your not telling secrets, sweet," Selene said teasingly, picking up a glass of wine and sipping at it. Sarah just smiled.

"Nope...just talking about how you snore at night," she said innocently, snickering when Selene nearly choked on her drink.

"I most certainly do not," Selene argued, but Tsarina and Jak laughed along with Sarah.

--

The healer sighed tiredly, finally finishing the test being done on Jareth's blood. The owner of said blood was lounging on a old-style fainting chair, curious about what he discovered.

"There we go, my boy. All finished," he said, walking over to the printer for the paperwork. He barely glanced at it before stapling it together and putting it in a large vannilla evelope. After writing Selene's name on it, he turned to Jareth.

"Well?" Jareth asked, twirling 4 crystals in his hand.

"Well, I have confirmed that it an agent in your blood, your 'magick', so to speak, is the catalyst for Sarah's transformation. When it mixed with the Sanguinarian wine ingested by Sarah, it triggered the quick change. But, being that the wine is not true or full vampiric blood, it only did a...how would the young ones nowadays say it....oh yes, it did a 'Half-ass job of a transformation' ," the healer explained. Jareth's eyes lit up.

"Then I'll just take my magic from her and it'll reverse the transformation," Jareth said with a grin of victory, but the healer shook his head.

"It's too late for that, son," he said. Jareth's grin dropped as the healer continued.

"While I was completing the diagnostics, I decided to experiment and see if the compounds in your blood could be separated from Sarah's, thus stopping or even reversing the effects of the wine...."

Jareth saw the disappointed look on the healer's face.

"And what happened when you did?" he asked.

"All the cells were dead within minutes. Sarah is not a natural carrier for the vampiric condition, so if you were to take the magick from her..." the healer let the sentence drift.

"...she would die?" Jareth asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Exactly," the healer confirmed.

--

Down the hall, by Sarah's room door, a shadowed figure quietly placed a delicate hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. The figure knew that they had only minutes to place the note and be gone, already knowing that the room's occupant and their beloved would be back shortly.

"Damn it! Where's that book?" the figured cursed to itself, looking through the drawers of the vanity. They shoved the drawer shut, and searched around the room, finally seeing the book on the nightstand next to the bed. They picked up the book and slipped the note inside, already dreaming of the reward their mistress would bestow on her faithful servant...they could wait to feel the sunlight on their cold, ivory skin...

There was a click, and the cloaked figure tossed the book on the bed. They rushed to and out the window, seconds before Sarah entered. She hung her jacket up on the hook, and proceded to getting ready for bed. She noticed something amiss, and looking around, her eyes found her copy of "Labyrinth" on her bed...

"How'dyou get there?" she said to herself, and picked up the book. Something fluttered to the ground, and she bent over to pick it up. It was a folded piece of parchment, and as she read the inside, her heart sped up and dropped and the same time. She turned pale, and she couldn't move for several moments. Then she quickly grabbed a long trench coat (one of Selene's) and a small revolver with silver bullets that Selene insisted that she carry when on her own, and vaulted out the window.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Sarah? Sarah, my dear, are you alright?" the healer asked as he opened the door. He quickly scanned the room, and upon noticing the open window he quickly left the room, running down the hall to the laboratory where Selene was arguing with a stubborn Goblin King....

As the healer approached the laboratory, there was a small group of the coven's lab assistants gathered around the ajar door. As he got closer, the reason why was apparent...

"Stay the fuck away from Sarah, you piece of shit!"

"She's my mortal! You back off, vampy bitch!"

"Vampy bitch? Let's see how fast you can glitter-poof your way outta here, fluff fucker...."

Knowing that Selene was about to draw her gun and destroy his lab (for the third time this century), the healer quickly pushed his way through the crowd. He opened the door just in time to see Selene aim a gun at Jareth and Jareth have a sword pointed at Selene.

"Now that's enough, both of you!" he bellowed, and both Selene and Jareth jumped. He glared at both of them, and they lowered their weapons.

"If the both of you are done fighting," the healer said, the two opponents glaring at each other, "we have a bigger problem at hand."

"What is it?" Selene asked, not taking her eyes off Jareth.

"Follow me to Sarah's room and I'll show you," he replied.

At this, both Selene and Jareth looked at him, and without a word the three of them went back to Sarah's empty room.

Selene went in first, gun still drawn and ready. The healer talked as her and Jareth searched the room.

"There was no note, nothing to say where she was going?" Jareth asked.

"Nothing that I saw on first glance..."

"Here's something..." Selene said, picking up a piece of parchment from the ground. Jareth and the healer read over her shoulders as she read the note aloud:

_"If you wish to see your family and your friend Jak again, leave and head southwest into the forest. Come alone or else."_

Selene turned the paper over, and finding nothing, read it again. Just then, a worried and breathless Drake and Tsarina ran in.

"Where's...Jak?" Drake asked, breathing heavily.

"Is Sarah okay? Where is she?" Tsarina said, looking around.

"We don't know. All we have is this," Selene said, handing the note to Drake. Drake's eyes turned a bright electric blue as he read the note, Tsarina's eye's an even more vivid shade of blue.

"Come on," Selene said, marching out of the room with the others in tow. They marched straight through the main room of the Coven, where several male and female vampires got up from their seats and joined them.

When they where down to the weapons basement, everyone seemed to already know what to do and grab. As all this was going on, Jareth went up to Selene, who was strapping on her own holster and guns.

"Why all the guns? Where are we going?" he asked. She glared at him for a moment, then went back to grabbing clips of extra ammo.

"_We _are going nowhere. Myself and and the other Death Dealers are going after Sarah," she said curtly.

"I am coming with. She's my responisbility just as much as yours," he said, summoning a crystal.

"To hell with that...." Selene mumbled under her breath. Jareth grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around to face him. By that time, over two dozen guns clicked and were facing him, including Selene's.

"Look, if she's run off, I can track her using my magic. It's a permanent part of her, so I can trace it to where ever she's gone to," he said, eyeing every single gun. Selene looked him in the eyes, then put her gun away, all the other Death Dealers following suite.

"You better be right, or I will tear your throat out," she said.

He nodded, and threw up the crystal. As it cam down, it exploded, and three dozen of the Labyrinth's creatures, including Sarah's friends, appeared.

"Now, we can go after Sarah," he said, taking to his owl form. He flew out the basement and into the night, with Selene, the Death Dealers, and the Labyrinth's creature following.

"Please be safe, Sarah," was the prayer thought by both Selene and Jareth as they headed into the dark, wooded area.....

* * *

**Laihi: Alright, all finished. I'm sorry about the long wait. I'll definitely try to have the next chapter up sooner....Please rate and review!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Two Immortals, One Bride"**

**A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I think everyone gets the point that I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution…**

* * *

**Laihi: -yawns- Konichiwa, everyone…-looks around for Jareth-…I guess Jareth is finally gonna give me a break…**

**-Gideon poofs in with Giselle and another female.-**

**Laihi: Hey, Gideon and Giselle.**

**Giselle: Good afternoon, my lady. This is my twin sister, Elena.**

**Laihi: -looks confused- But I thought Gideon was your only sibling…**

**Gideon: Actually, Giselle is my cousin. I just called her sister because we came to the Underground at the same time…**

**Laihi: So that means all three of you…And you've waited how long…?**

**Elena: To answer your first question Yep, pretty much…**

**Giselle: And to answer the second, a very long time. **

**Laihi: Alrighty then…while I digest that information, let's go on with the story (and a naughty Jareth)…**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sarah made her way through the thick forest, not knowing what her destination was, only her direction. She kept thinking about her family and about Jak, and that made her more determined to keep going. Part of her hoped that Selene found the note she left behind, but she also didn't want anything to happen to Selene should she follow her.

Sarah suddenly found herself in a clearing, where the fallen leaves were so thick, she couldn't see the ground. She carefully made her way into the clearing, looking around for anything that would be a trap. A few feet further, she heard the snap of a twig and the ground seemed to shift beneath her feet. Sarah jumped just in time to avoid falling into a deep pit that was hidden under her feet. She landed just outside the hole, and before she could register what just happened, she heard a voice behind her.

"Now, I heard that the Dhamphir were light on their feet, but this is beyond what I dreamed," a female voice said.

Sarah whirled around to face two cloaked figures, their faces hidden by the heavy hoods they wore.

"Isn't it as I told you, Mistress? Are you pleased with your servant for luring the woman here?" the second cloaked figure asked, who was also female. Sarah recognized the voice.

"Erika? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, you foolish woman," Erika replied, throwing back the hood to reveal her face. Sarah could see the jagged scar that ran along her hand and glowed in the moonlight. The other figure kept her hood on.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked, making sure that Erika didn't see her reach for her gun.

"Because I tired of this endless night! I'm tired of being unable to feel the sunlight on my skin, to dance in its warmth and see the wonders of the world in its light. I want to feel it again, not just have it as a distant memory from centuries past," Erika ranted and raved, the jealousy apparent in her voice.

"Enough, Erika. You forget yourself and your place," the hooded woman said sternly, "Now, bind the girl and blindfold her."

Erika came towards Sarah with the ropes and a cloth, and Sarah drew her gun, pointing it at Erika.

"Don't even think about it, Erika," she said, finger on the trigger of the revolver.

"You won't shoot me," Erika sneered, taking another step. Sarah pulled the trigger, shooting next to Erika foot.

"I missed that time. I won't miss the next one."

"Let's just see about that," Erika said, dropping the rope and cloth, grabbing a bullwhip from her back.

"Aw shit…" Sarah mumbled to herself as she dodged the first crack of the whip.

--

Jareth perched on a low branch of an old oak, and watched as the vampires and his group from the Labyrinth stopped to discuss of a plan. He watched Selene for a moment, vaguely wondering what she looked like without the full leather outfit, then grinning wickedly to himself as he descended to the ground.

Before Jareth could even lift a finger to touch Selene, he was staring down the barrel of a silver 9mm handgun that was aimed right between his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, asshole," she said, eyes still on the map of the area that Tsarina had handed her earlier.

"Can we not put our differences aside while we look for my…I mean, while we look for Sarah," he said hastily.

"As if you would," she replied, not giving a flying nothing about this supposed Goblin King, only caring for Sarah. Tsarina, whose instincts screamed that another fight was gonna break out between the two, swung down from the tree she was in and landed in the middle of the Elder Vampire and the Goblin King.

"Hey, why don't we send a couple of scouts ahead? I've been talking to a few of the faeries and they're up to it," she volunteered, as two small faeries hovered near her shoulders. They shimmered for a moment, then became human sized. The Goblin King recognized his servant Giselle, and motioned her and her companion closer. At a distance, they looked quite different, but up close one could see that they were identical twins.

"Your Majesty?" they chimed together.

"Scout ahead, and report back to me when you find Sarah," he ordered.

"As you wish, your majesty," they chimed, and prepared to turn away, but Giselle's twin looked strangely at Selene. Selene, who felt the staring eyes at her back, turned around, but when she saw the source of the stare she dropped her gun. She knew those eyes, knew them from the first day of their life to the night of their apparent death.

"Elena?" she asked, praying that this was not a dream.

The faerie closed her eyes in concentration, then opened them as if suddenly remembering something.

"Aunt Selene?"

* * *

**Laihi: Ain't that a cliffhanger? Please rate and review!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Two Immortals, One Bride"**

**A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I think everyone gets the point that I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution…**

**((Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update!!! I've been trying to get a lot of things done lately....Forgive me!!!!))**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

In all their time of knowing her, the Death Dealers had never seen Selene act the way she did at that moment. She embraced her two nieces so tightly that Giselle was gasping for air.

"We ain't gonna disappear on ya, Auntie," she choked out.

Selene loosened her hold them, holding them at arms length. Yes, she could se her brother's eyes in them, their mother's smile.. Selene struggled to keep from breaking down in tears in front of everyone.

"What happened? Where is your mother and father? How did you....?" She was cut short by Elena.

"We don't have the time now to tell you everything now, but here is a way to relieve that night through our eyes," Elena said, her closed hand glowing green for a moment. When she opened it, there was a small vial with a shimmering green liquid in it. Elena handed it to Selene.

"It's our memory. Drink it and you will relive that night as if you were there with us," Giselle explained.

"Now we must go find your beloved, We'll be back soon, we promise," Elena and Giselle promised. Selene nodded and after another brief hug, she walked off into the distance; no one followed her. Once alone, she sat down against a tree and drank the small vial of liquid. She passed out almost immediately, being drawn into the memory.....

_Selene found herself in the familiar room that her niece's slept in at her families manor. The twins themselves were sleeping on the large bed they sometimes shared with their mother. Selene looked outside the window and saw the same starry night of her family's massacre. Suddenly, howls and screams pierced the silent night and the door to the room flew open. Selene recognized the twins mother as she shook them awake._

_"Elena! Giselle! You must wake! There is no time, please wake!" she shouted. The twins woke upgroggily, then were wide awake as more screams of their family filled the night._

_"Mommy, mommy! What's going on?" Little Giselle asked, clutching her sister's hand._

_"Grab your things...never mind, there's no time..." their mother said frantically. Selene tried to grab her shoulder, but her hand passed through her like a ghost. She watched helplessly as the twins cowered on the bed, their mother trying in vain to bar the window and door with a shelf. Crudely made books crashed to the floor, and it seemed that Selene and the twins mother a red leather-bound book with gold script at the same time. The mother went to the bed and gathered her daughter's into her arms in one last attempt to save them._

_"I wish the goblin would come and take you away right now."_

_For a long moment, everything went silent, as if time itself had came to a stand-still. Then, in a shimmering cloud of smoke, Jareth appeared. The twins mother, crying in relief that her daughters would be safe, pushed them towards the Goblin King._

_"Please, take them with you, keep them safe from the evil that is here...This is my final wish," she pleaded of the Goblin King. Jareth nodded._

_"You can join them, if you wish," he offered, but their mother shook her head._

_"No, I will join my husband on the other side. We will both be able to rest easily knowing our daughters are safe. Please take care of them," she said._

_"Then allow me to give you a gift so that you may pass on without pain," He said._

_"May I say goodbye to my daughter's first?" she asked._

_Jareth nodded, and the mother opened her arms, hugging her twin daughters tightly for the last time._

_"Be good, and always remember your family here," she said through the tears. During this exchange, Jareth threw two crystal's on the bed, and they became empty copies of the twins, the mother, seeing what he had done, silently mouthed her gratitude, then released her girls to the Goblin King. He cast a spell of deep sleep on their mother, so deep that when the evil came for her she would not awaken. Then, gathering the girls, he magicked the shelf back to it's former place. Jareth then threw his cloak around the girls and vanished into thin air..._

Selene found herself slowly coming back to her body, momentarily forgetting that she had sat down against the tree trunk. A pale hand reached for her, and Selene looked up to see the very man that had saved her niece's lives. Instead of pointing a gun at him, she took his hand and let him help her up.

"Thank you," she said, not only for helping her up.

"Your welcome," Jareth replied.

They looked at each other for a long moment, then Selene spoke.

"Let's go find Sarah," she said.

"Proceed," Jareth agreed, allowing her to walk in front.

--

Drake was pacing under the tree limb that Tsarina was currently hanging upside down from, wondering what was taking Selene so long. Before he could ask someone to go find out, Selene and Jareth returned to where everyone was gathered at. Hoggle, who was eyeing some of the vampires with a twinge of fear, was glad for an excuse to walk away from the group. Sir Didymus followed.

"Miss Giselle and Miss Elena have yet to return, your majesty," he faithfully reported.

"How long has it been?" Selene asked.

"Three-quarters of an hour, my lady," he replied, bowing deeply to Selene.

Just then, Elena burst through the tress, her night-colored eyes wide in fright. The reason was immediately apparent as a renegade female hybrid crashed through the trees after her. Jareth threw a crystal directly at her chest, freezing her in her tracks from the neck down. Both Selene and Jareth then walked over to the hybrid female, every Death Dealer having their guns drawn and pointed at her.

"Where's Sarah?" Selene barked at her, Selene's eyes blanking out to pure white.

"I don't answer to you, bitch," the hybrid female spat at her. Selene turned to Jareth.

"If I shoot her, will she feel it?" she asked.

"Most certainly," he said, grinning evilly.

"Good."

Selene walked over to Death Dealer Alexander, grabbing a glowing bluish-silver round of bullets from his pack and loading them into her gun. Then she walked back over to the hybrid.

"I'll ask you one more time: Where is Sarah?" Selene asked.

"Fuck you," the hybrid said, trying to break free.

Selene didn't say anything; she just pointed the gun and fired it, shooting the hybrid in the hip, the hybrid howling in pain.

"You fucking whore!!!" she screamed.

Selene was about to empty the entire clip inti the hybrid, but she vanished into thin air. Selene gave Jareth a dirty look.

"Oh, don't look at me like that...Why end her suffering now when it can last for eternity in one of my oubliettes?" he asked, grinning wickedly. Selene nodded in agreement, then turned to Elena, who was perched on Tsarina's shoulder in her tiny faerie form.

"We need to go now! They're gonna kill Miss Sarah if we don't hurry!" she squealed," Giselle, too!"

"Let's move out!" Selene shouted, holding open her trench coat so that Elena could fly over and snuggle safely into her gun holster. Selene and Jareth then lead the way, everyone else following suite.

--

Sarah woke up groggily, eyes still shut. Her arms, legs and midsection were tightly restrained, and she as if she was on an operating table. She heard voices off to her right.

"How long will it be until everything is ready?" a sickly sweet voice asked.

"Any moment now," a voice Sarah recognized to be Erika's replied.

A cool hand touch Sarah's face and her eyes flew open.

"Aw....awake," the woman standing over her purred.

The woman's voice triggered a long-lost memory in Sarah, and when she stepped back, Sarah looked into a pair of emerald green eyes that mirrored her owned.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"Hello, Sarah darling," Sarah's mother replied.

* * *

**Laihi: All done! Jareth sent me a quick message saying that if I call Gideon off him, he'll quit giving me the cold shoulder, so he'll be reappearing next chapter. Until then, please rate and review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Two Immortals, One Bride"**

**A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I think everyone gets the point that I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution…**

* * *

**Laihi: -sits back to start writing when Jareth poofs in at my job-**

**Jareth: Miss me, Laihi? -makes himself comfortable on the sofa-**

**Laihi: Hardl...wait, when did you care and when did you start using my first name?**

**Jareth: It's none of your concern...now, be a dear and start the chapter. -starts doodling on a spare sheeet of paper-**

**Laihi: -O.o- Oookay.....here we go with Chapter 12...only one last chapter after this one...**

**Jareth: -looks up from his doodling- Well, get on with it!**

**Laihi: Alright, alright.....I'm writing, I'm writing......-grumbles-....**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sarah was too stunned to fight or struggle against her restraints. Her mother, who apparently didn't die, was standing right in front of her. There was no mistaking it; they shared the same green eyes, the same mouth. Sarah couldn't speak save for one word.

"How?"

"To keep it short, I was flung from the car in the accident, and it was an innocent hiker that happened to be nearby whose body was found in the wreckage. They were too close when the car exploded. By all means I should've died as well, but that hiker wasn't the only...._being _nearby," Sarah's mother said, "It just happened to be that my sire was hunting nearby, and took pity on my broken and bloody body. He took me back to his cabin, and after nursing me back to health, shared his immortality with me. He gave me a new name then: Ophelia."

"Where have you been all this time? Why did you never come back?" Sarah asked, but her mother, Ophelia, just laughed.

"Silly girl, you would've my dinner if I would've ever returned. Besides, why would I ever want to go back to my pathetic mortal life when I was given such a glorious gift?" she laughed, and Sarah felt a hatred for this woman claiming to be her mother start burning through her.

"You are not my mother," Sarah said, the anger boiling in her veins and spreading like a wildfire.

"What does it matter whether I am or not? In a little bit, you won't be alive to matter. Are things ready to proceed, Erika?" Ophelia asked, turning away towards the other woman.

"We'll be ready to begin the blood letting in moment," Erika replied, pushing a button that slowly raised Sarah upright.

"Good. Start as soon as you are ready and inform me as soon as the first draught is ready. Goodbye, Sarah, dear," Ophelia said, her hand caressing Sarah's face before leaving the room.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sarah asked, the fire in her veins quieting, fear creeping into it's place.

"Nothing more than draining you of all your blood so that when we partake of it, we will become as you are. I will finally be able to dance in the light of the sun...." Erika drifted off.

_'Please hurry, Selene. I don't have much time....'_ Sarah whispered in her thoughts....

--

Selene's head snapped up in surprise, and she stopped in her tracks. Jareth went up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just heard Sarah...in my head, I mean. She sounded scared....like she was about to die....." Selene trailed off. Jareth waved his hand in the air, a crystal appearing. He grabbed Selene's arm, and shouted the orders to the others.

"Continue on to the encampment. Selene and I are taking a shortcut. Take down all in your path!"

"Aye, your majesty!" replied all the Labyrinth's creatures. The vampires nodded and took off as well.

"What the hell are we doing?" Selene asked.

"Going straight to Sarah...I hope," he replied, tossing the crystal in the air.

--

Sarah watched as her blood, dark and thick, feed through the tubes in bags that were used for donating blood. As soo as the first one was filled, Erika called Ophelia to 'sample' it.

"Let's see what my darling daughter tastes like...." Ophelia said, tearing open the pouch and drinking directly form it. She gulped it down quickly, not wasting a single drop. Erika watched with focused attention, like a dog waiting for scraps.

"How is it Mistress? May I have but a taste....?" Erika started asking, but without warning Ophelia slapped her, knocking Erika into the ground.

"Insolent fool! Do you think that for even a moment I would share this gift with you? I will be the only one to drink of it, and no one else! Now, if you value your immortal life, you will prepare the rest and I will not hear of another word of protest. Am I understood?" Ophelia demanded, staring down on Erika, who could only nod, the blood tears building up.

"Now, that's a good girl..." Ophelia said, patting Erika on the head and then turning to leave.

"Erika," Sarah said weakly, "Help me..."

"I can't..." Erika whispered, the sorrow sincere in her voice.

"Please...I don't want to die..." Sarah said before passing out.

Erika looked to the Dhamphir, then to the closed door. She knew the girl's life was fading fast, and there was only one thing that would save her...and that one thing became apparent in a cloud of smoke and glitter.

"Is all that really nessary, Jareth?" Selene coughed as the smoke cleared.

"It's a part of my magic. If I could, I would've done away with that centuries ago," he replied, looking around the room and spotting Sarah.

"By the veil...." he said under his breath. Selene looked in the direction he did and swore, rushing to Sarah's side and not noticing Erika on the floor.

"Sarah....Sarah, wake up...." she said, trying to wake her beloved.

"She won't wake," Erika said softly. Selene snapped her head around, but before she could do anything, Jareth had Erika by the throat.

"What have you done to her?!" He yelled, his power cracling in the air with its intensity.

"Something that can only be overcome by what she can do," Erika choked out, looking at Selene. Selene understood all too well what Erika was referring to. Jareth dropped the woman and went to Selene's side.

"Whatever it is, please do it. I can let go of her to you, but not to Death," he said. He took one of Sarah's hands, feeling the tready pulse. The whirl of the machine stopped as Erika cut the power to them, as well as locking the heavy steel door. Selene looked to them both, then to Sarah.

"Forgive me, my love," Selene whispered in Sarah's ear, before biting down on the neck.....

* * *

**Laihi: Forgive me for keeping everyone waiting! Only one more chapter after this one.**

**Jareth: Yes, then you can start on the sequel....**

**Laihi: -smacks Jareth upside the head- Hey, don't give away the surprise!**

**Jareth: Did you have to hit so hard?**

**Laihi: Yes...okay, maybe that was unnecessary...I am sorry.**

**Jareth: Actually, I did deserve that....but i forgive you anyway...Friends? -holds out hand-**

**Laihi: -debates on shaking hands, then grabs his hand, only to drop it quickly- what the hell...**

**Jareth: -disappears, laughing- Who would I be if I didn't try to have a little fun......**

**Laihi: I'm gonna kill you! Even better, I'm gonna give to another fan girl!**

**Jareth: -moans as he listens through a crystal- Not again......**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Two Immortals, One Bride"**

**A Labyrinth/Underworld Evolution Crossover Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I think everyone gets the point that I do not own Jareth or his labyrinth, nor do I own any of the Characters in Underworld Evolution…**

* * *

**Laihi: Yay!!! Final Chapter!!!**

**-Jareth poofs in, a certain blond vampire on his arm.-**

**Jareth: Congrats, Laihi. **

**-Laihi jaw drops and Erika winks at her.-**

**Laihi: I'm not even gonna ask....let get this story over with.....**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sarah leaned against the balcony over viewing the dimly lit front drive, watching all the cars leaving to and from the mansion. She sighed, wondering of the location of Selene, who as if called by her thoughts put her arms around the pale woman's waist.

"Worried, love?" Selene asked.

"No..."Sarah replied, lying. Selene saw through it and just laughed, kissing Sarah on the cheek.

"He'll be here, don't worry. I talked to him earlier and he said he'd be running a little late. Elena and Giselle are coming too and they had to glamor themselves," Selene explained, "Lets finish getting Jay and Faye ready before he arrives."

"Alright, sweetheart," Sarah said, taking her mate's hand. They walked down the hall to the twins room, where there was a crowd outside the door, the reason why could be heard with their sensitive hearing....

"Give me my wings back, you pointy-eared fluff ball!"

"Not until I get my sword back, Fay-fay!"

"Quit calling me Fay-fay, stupid ass!"

"Gimme my sword back, Fay-Fay!"

"Oh, I'll give you your sword back...."

At this, Sarah flew the door open, right before her daughter could run her twin brother through with the sword.

"Alright, that's enough from both of you! Faye, drop the sword. Jareth, get off the ceiling," Sarah said with an authoritative voice. Faye dropped the sword... or at least it wasn't in her hands, being that it wasn't coming out of the wall either. Jareth the II dropped from the ceiling, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Jareth, give your sister back her wings or your not going to the Halloween dance tonight," Selene said.

He did so grumpily, tossing them at her and smacking Faye in the face. Faye went to go after him, but was luckily caught by her mother.

"That's enough, both of you. Now can you finish getting ready without trying to kill each other?" Sarah said, implying that they better do so.

"Yes, Mum," they chimmed together, glaring at each other. Sarah sighed, returning to her and Selene's room.

"so, ready to raise another child?" Selene asked, jokingly, wrapping her arms around slender frame of her bondmate.

"I don't know...those two are a handful as it is," Sarah said with a tired sigh. Selene laughed, and kissed her on the neck.

"Well, let's get ready for the party. my love. The wolves will be here soon, and Erika will be wanting to take pictures, too."

"Alright, hun," Sarah replied, kissing Selene lightly on the lips and turning to walk away. Selene pulled her back for a more passionate kiss, which Sarah had no problem returning.

"The party..." Sarah breathed after several minutes.

"Oh, I kinda forgot..."Selene said, winking, "We'll continue this later."

Sarah blushed as she walked over to the large walk-in closet and closing the door behind her. Once alone, she had the chance to freely remember what had been plaguing her thoughts all night; that night long ago when Sarah discovered and lost her mother....

_She knew she was dying, nothing stopping the drain of blood from her weakened body. From somewhere in the darkness, she heard a soft whisper._

_"Forgive me, my love," a voice said, but before she could register who's, there was a sharp pain in her neck, and nearly immediately her awareness came back to her full blast. Sarah's eyes flew open, noticing that there was someone leaning across her, and a few feet from her Jareth stood with a worried look on his face._

_"She's awake," he said, and the person leaning across her raised their head, and Selene's familiar eye's looked into Sarah's with relief._

_"Sarah, sweetheart, are you okay?" Selene asked, concerned._

_"I..I think so...what happened?" Sarah asked, trying to get up but unable to raise herself up. Selene gently scooped Sarah up into her arms, holding her close._

_"You...i...well, it was the only thing I could do to save you. I had to complete the transformation," she explained in a whisper, "I'm sorry...."_

_Sarah leaned her head into Selene's neck, closing her eyes, whispering back, "It's okay, my love. I love you. Let's go home."_

_Selene held her tighter, then carried Sarah out of the room, knowing that the one she loved was finally in her arms..._

"Sarah, love, Jareth's here," Selene called through the door. Sarah snapped out of her thoughts and quickly pulled on the outfit she had chosen specifically for this night. After zipping up the boots, she oppened the door, her jaw dropping at the sight of her beautiful mate in a long strapless evening gown, a slit in the side revealing a pale, toned leg ending in a stiletto heel.

"Wow, baby, you look...Wow...." Sarah trailed off. She walked over to her, pulling the beautiful woman close, kissing her on the neck.

"You know, we could skip the party all together...you know, stay in here all night and have our own party..." Sarah said suggestively, kissing her on the ear.

"As appealing as that sound, our guests are waiting," Selene replied, kissing Sarah softly on the lips. Sarah pulled back reluctantly, and then turned around slowly, letting Selene see the outfit she wore fully.

"I was wondering where my clothes went...looks like they fit you well," Selene said, appreciating the way her leather bodysuit and corset hugged Sarah's curves.

"Now, now, remember our guests, my darling wife," Sarah teased, then kissing Selene, took her hand and left the room.

--

Once downstairs, Selene and Sarah, were greeted by Jareth, who was talking to Erika. Jareth was dressed in the clothes he had on when Sarah first met him, while Erika was a gothic's wet dream; blood red leather corset, black leather mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and a pair of belted leather boots that came almost mid thigh. Sarah and Selene, knowing why she dressed like that, shook their heads. As they hugged Jareth, there was a squeal behind them.

"Uncle Jareth!" Faye squealed, and the young half-vampire nearly knocked him over in a hug.

"Aren't you the beautiful faerie princess tonight, Faye?" he said.

"Mum and Erika helped me with the wings, she said, twirling around.

"Still look like an idiot to me," a voice called from the stairs, and Jareth looked up to see Faye's twin brother look like an exact replica of him, save for his ebony hair and green eyes.

"Why you....."Faye started for her brother, but was held back by Selene.

"You two can kill each other later. The limo is waiting for you. Go have fun at the dance," Sarah said.

"Do I have to ride with him...?" Faye asked her closer mother, who understood her daughter's grief.

"There's two separate sections, i made sure of that for you," Selene said.

"Thanks, Mom," Faye said, giving Selene a hug, then heading for the door.

"Remember, back by midnight midnight, you two," Sarah called after her children's backs.

"They'll be fine, love, Giselle and Elena are going to be there. They'll make sure they're back on time." Selene said.

"Alright, sweet," Sarah said, turning back to Jareth, who was flirting with Erika.

"So," Sarah said, interupting them, "How's she doing?"

"Ophelia's actually doing pretty good. The memory wipe was a success; she doesn't remember any of what happened after she was turned, at her own request. There's a young Fey lord that came to me requesting permission to court her; I left it for her to decide," Jareth explained.

"When can I go see her?" Sarah asked carefully.

"Well, how about you ask her yourself..." he said, pointing out a beautiful vampire with a handsome Fey on her arm. The woman looked up, and Sarah ran to her, nearly crushing her in a hug.

"Sarah darling, how are you?" Ophelia asked, returning the hug, "I want you to meet someone..."

Ophelia turned to the Fey next to her, looping her arm through his.

"This is Darius," Ophelia said, "Darius, this is my daughter, Sarah."

As they started talking, Selene and Jareth watched from a distance.

"Thank you, Jareth," Selene said, " For everything."

Jareth, knowing she was not only talking about Ophelia, replied, "The feeling is mutual."

Selene nodded, and they started walked over to the three standing together, both happy with the way things turned out and the family they now had.

"By the way," Selene commented, "Sarah isn't sure about a third child."

"Guess it's too late for that....I take it you already drank the potion?" Jareth asked.

"Yes," she replied, then in a low whisper, "Two custom 9mm that she tries to rip you head off."

"A silver sword that Sarah doesn't," he whispered back, but not quiet enough.

"That I don't do what?" Sarah asked.

From outside the mansion, there was a loud shriek, then Jareth shouting and Selene laughing.

"I want them in chrome," she shouted laughing as she half-heartedly restrained her wife from chasing after the Goblin King. She dreamed she would take a chance on love, but the struggling woman in her arms proved that love was a chance worth taking.

* * *

**Laihi: The story is finished!!! I thank everyone that rated and reviewed! There may be a sequel, but I have to work on my other stories first. See you next time!!!!**


End file.
